


Hypotheticals

by whimsicott



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Although it could probably do without it whoops, Drunk Sex, Implied Past Kircheis/Reinhard, M/M, Reinhard is Omega, Reunthal is Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Sleeping with the Kaiser had been a hypothetical Reunthal raised to Mittermeyer during one of their evening drinking sessions. Mittermeyer didn’t have to know that given the chance, Reunthal was more than willing to test out the hypothesis.





	Hypotheticals

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the fics I’ve written for this fandom so far this is the one I choose to post publicly.

Sleeping with the Kaiser had been a hypothetical Reunthal raised to Mittermeyer during one of their evening drinking sessions. It was no more than one of their many pointless discussions made in an alcoholic haze that Reunthal barely remembered and Mittermeyer always did to an almost horrifying precision.  
  
At least in this case, he had remembered, of course, that he had agreed it was a silly idea.  
  
It wasn’t as if they weren’t all aware of how Kaiser Reinhard was in love with a dead man to begin with. And beyond that, they both agreed that Reinhard didn’t seem at all the type for a one-night stand.  
  
All of that aside, they had discussed on how it all seemed so messy with consequences that outweigh any pros it might have. They knew Reinhard had always borne a complex with being _omega_ even though he had never quite put it in words. As such, who knew what misstep Reunthal might make in his conquest – going after the Kaiser was probably different from going for any of the other omegas he had before.  
  
Mittermeyer, on his part, had suggested that perhaps sleeping with Reinhard would be exactly that point where Reinhard no longer tolerate Reunthal’s chauvinistic behavior. Reunthal had snorted in amusement at this, but three glasses of wine later considered that perhaps Mittermeyer’s point was worth considering.  
  
(Even in their hypotheticals Mittermeyer’s eyes were always fixed on Eva and Reunthal’s wonder through Odin, the Empire – or nay, throughout space itself.)  
  
It was a hypothetical that Mittermeyer had seemed to assume would stay as that much. That Reunthal wouldn’t be reckless enough to act upon it, or any of their other hypotheticals for that matter.  
  
But the fact is, unknown to Mittermeyer, their hypotheticals don’t always stay as such. Such as the time they talked about sleeping with a newly divorced noblewoman and what that might entail (check and done, it was relatively normal, to be honest), or the time they thought of maybe hitting on Oberstein through his love for his dog (tried and failed).  
  
Hence, when the opportunity presented itself for: _how would it be like sleeping with the Kaiser?_ Reunthal had decided to that he was going to go for it. Reinhard was smart. Powerful, resourceful, everything. He wouldn’t have invited Reunthal to his office, face flushed red with heat and breath smelling of wine if he didn’t know what he wanted.

If he didn’t know what Reunthal could give.  
  
Reinhard kissed sloppily, was Reunthal’s first impression, a surprise considering how thorough Reinhard did everything else, but not a surprise he did not enjoy. The kiss let him taste that Reinhard tasted distinctly like an omega through the wine, hot, sweet, wanting, all the soft things he had never shown to anyone presently alive.  
  
Reinhard undressed him roughly, but this much he had expected. His hands seemed to find all the right places to not just unbutton Reunthal’s clothes but to rip them apart. His teeth, as the kiss trailed down Reunthal’s neck, then chest, seemed to find all the right places to bruise and mark. 

But when Reunthal tried to kiss back, tried to leave marks on Reinhard’s skin, seemingly translucent under the artificial lights of the office, he was replied to with an unpleasant yank at the back of his head, Reinhard pulling his hair and forcing him to look into those ice blue eyes.  
  
“No,” Reinhard said with a low growl. _No_ , even though it was said slurred with a voice wet with heat and intoxication. No, his Kaiser had said to marking, so he would leave that white skin as it was – unblemished and smooth, barely revealed under messily loosened clothes.  
  
There was no hesitation in what Reinhard did next, shoving his hands roughly against Reunthal’s bare chest and letting his admiral fall on the floor. Reunthal’s line of sight had not found its focus when Reinhard worked on his trousers, freeing his member in one swift motion. But the cool of the room had barely touched him too before the warmth that was previously provided by his garment was replaced by one softer and more tender.  
  
By Reinhard’s long fingers brushing up against his length, half-erect from the scent of heat that surrounded him since he entered.  
  
(And from everything Reinhard had done, sloppy, quick, rough, everything, even with how his back ache and how he could still feel the sensation of Reinhard’s fingers pulling at his hair)  
  
“You’ve done this plenty of times, haven’t you Reunthal?”  
  
The words cut cool, even with the voice in heat.  
  
He chuckled softly in response, unsure how else was he supposed to respond to such a question. _Not that often Mein Kaiser_ , a lie. _Yes Mein Kaiser_ , sounding insincere.  
  
Despite Reinhard’s hand on his member – and the other pressing down on his bare chest, Reinhard had Reunthal’s eyes in his. Despite the flush of Reinhard’s skin, his kaiser’s expression remained elusive.  
  
Those ice blue eyes seemed so penetrating that it surprised Reunthal when they blinked. His heart missing half a beat, a pulse Reinhard could feel from his palm.  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Reinhard said, slowly, words crashing into each other.  
  
He stroked Reunthal’s cock without parting from his eyes, his movement rough, the sharp of his nail accompanying his every stroke. It was only when he was satisfied with its size in his hand did he let Reunthal’s heterochromiac eyes go, letting his eyes close as he pushed his tongue past Reunthal’s lips for another clumsy kiss, with his teeth scraping against Reunthal’s lips, a sharp note to remind Reunthal who he was.  
  
He was, his Kaiser.  
  
His Kaiser, showing a side he never had. His Kaiser, filling the room with echoes of contained whimpers and moans that was not meant for him.  
  
But he was the only one here, and he intended to savor it.  
  
Pushed to the ground, allowed just as much as Reinhard willed.

  
  


Reunthal woke up the next morning alone in the office. His back hurt from being thrown on the floor and staying there with Reinhard’s weight over him.

Last night would seem like a dream if it wasn’t for the mess of the office, with the forms of their body against the carpet, with the pieces of paper that scattered around him.

Or even more so — if it wasn’t for the marks on his neck and chest, blooming in blues and purple on his skin.


End file.
